As flat panel display technology develops, it has become a trend to develop flat display panels with a high resolution, a high contrast, a high refresh rate, a narrow bezel, and a thin body. At present, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are still a mainstream product of panel display. In order to realize narrow-bezel, thin, and cost-effective LCD panels, a GOA (Gate Driver On Array) driving circuit has been widely used as a gate driving circuit.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of a GOA driving circuit in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the GOA driving circuit comprises a pull-up control module 110, a pull-up module 120, a pull-down module 130, and two pull-down holding modules 141 and 142. The pull-down holding module 141 mainly comprises thin-film transistors T51, T52, T53, T54, T32, and T42. The pull-down holding module 142 mainly comprises thin-film transistors T61, T62, T63, T64, T33, and T43. The pull-down holding module 141 is jointly controlled by a control signal LC1 which is applied to a gate of the thin-film transistor T51 and a control signal S4 which is applied to a gate of the thin-film transistor T52. The pull-down holding module 142 is jointly controlled by a control signal LC2 which is applied to a gate of the thin-film transistor T61 and a control signal S5 which is applied to a gate of the thin-film transistor T62. The control signal LC1 and the control signal LC2 are low-frequency signals with a period that is 200 times a length of a frame period and a duty ratio of 1/2. The control signal LC1 and the control signal LC2 are out of phase by 1/2 period. Alternatively driven by the control signal LC1 and the control signal LC2, the pull-down holding module 141 and the pull-down holding module 142 alternatively pull down and hold level of signals outputted by Qn node and Gn node.
As shown in FIG. 1, the two pull-down holding modules comprise 12 thin-film transistors in total, which requires much room during arrangement of wires and thus is not conducive to a narrow-bezel design.